mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Krader
Krader is a Cragsters Mixel. Description Krader is a tough, short-fused, no nonsense Mixel. This makes him as close to a leader as the Cragsters have. With his razor sharp rotating hand, he can claw through any rock, or dig deep pits. With his attitude, he makes sure no one dares mess with him. Like all the other Cragsters Krader spends most of the time exploring and hoarding rocks and treasures. Personality Krader is as tough as his element. Despite his strength, he is not the brightest Mixel around, like his other Cragster brethren. However, he has a cunning streak that can be activated at the right moments. He is also unfortunately very prone to getting angry easily. Physical Appearance Krader is mainly grey in color. He has a squared head with an eye on each edge of it. He has a dark grey tapering body that only houses two small black legs. His feet are black, widen at the ends, and have gold triangular decorations at the toe. His arms are located on his head. His left arm is a small grey arm that tapers out with a grey pincer hand. His right arm is a giant grey robot-like arm with a segment at the elbow, a black hand, and three grey fingers with segments at the knuckles. His mouth is very large and has a pair of buck teeth that stick out downwards. On the top of his head are four rocky decorations, two black eyebrow-like ones, a gold one in the center, and a light grey one near the back. He also has a gold triangular stone on his back. Memorable Quotes *''"Mmmm... So good. Me want another."'' - Krader, Cookironi *''"Yeah, yeah! Ice cream does make everything better!"'' - Krader, Hot Lava Shower *''"But sometime work, sometime no!"'' - Krader, Murp *''"Get under it, GET UNDER IT!"'' - Krader, Rockball *''"Wait! Wait! Big, big rainbow Cubit top Mixel Mountain! We hit rainbow Cubit, big old Cubit rain beautiful colors of Cubits! Big, big rainbow Cubit save Mixel Land, big, big time!"'' - Krader, Epic Comedy Adventure Set Information Krader was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41503 and contains 66 pieces. In-Booklet code Krader's code in Calling All Mixels is ST7ON6GA1M, which is StrongArm when decoded. Trivia *His name is a pun on the word "crater". *He is the Cragster Mixel to come with a Nixel. *He is the leader of the Cragsters. *He digs with his hand. *Krader has visible buttocks, as seen in Hot Lava Shower. **Although there have been many scenes showing Krader from behind, it has only appeared once, *He is first in line standing on the "Mixels" logo. * He has the most pieces out of the Cragsters. * He is the strongest Cragster. * He is the only Cragster that doesn't have his name starting with "S". * He is possibly based on an excavator as he has a large arm and can spin around like one in the LEGO version. Gallery Appearances Season 1 *Coconapple *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower *Electrock *Murp *Mailman *Rockball Season 2 *Bar-B-Cubes *Snow Half-Pipe *Elevator Season 3 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure Sources and References Category:Cragsters Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Nixel Included Category:Earth Category:Grey Category:Hints of gold Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Big hand mixels Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Moving Fingers Category:Three fingers Category:Circular Mixels Category:Shortest mixels Category:Strong Mixels Category:Talkative Mixels Category:Deep voices